charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ __TOC__ WELCOME Please leave your messages bellow. Thanks ya'll. Wiki I really don't see the purpose of The Charmed Spells & The Charmed Comics Wiki. I mean every information is from here, that Wikis are unnecessary. I think HalliwellManor would agree with me. 15:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : I don't run them, GlennVP does. And it is a good idea because it is a whole wiki dedicated to that subject in Charmed it is a clever Idea. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Alright, I give up with the Main Page -.- Glenn hasn't been on in ages and I can't find a good way to put it as on the main page. So I'm going to revert it back >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : OK Zac :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:29, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : : I did, I was trying something out, but I didn't go well -.- I'm changing it back now xD :: OK ---Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I am however, On my Fan-fiction of Charmed I made ages ago, Going to make a main page for here, but on there. So I can get it all ready on that one, then put it here x) If you get that ;D HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: Are you going to fix the little problem on their now though? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:41, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: Wait what problem? >.< HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:42, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: Oh no never mind it is gone now >.< --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:43, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: Just check here from time to time ;D It's where i'm doing the main page. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:45, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Baxter again Neither me nor Twerdette can find the name Patience or Priscilla in The Warren Witches. It should be moved now. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Wern't you the one who forced it to be changed to Patience in the first place? -.- HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 15:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : It is not getting changed !!! Just stop! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::But there is no source for Patience, nor Priscilla. It is a fanon name, and neither me nor Twerdette have found either name in the book that people said that it said it in. You are supposed to be a manager, so you should not refuse to undo fanon on a wiki that is "for all your Charmed needs". -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Just stop it and get over it already BeeTAre. I heard from Glenn the name Priscilla was used in the novels. I was reading the Unoffical Charmed Guide and it referred to Baxter as Patience. Have you not even read the explanation section in the articles about why the names have been settled on Pearl, Priscilla and Phoebe. Instead of deleting all the information and rewriting the article, maybe actually read them, the second or third paragraph of the articles explained where the names came from. It is not "fanon" as you put it, they are conclusions that are the result of information provided. What is "fanon" is all the names used to describe powers. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:56, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Stop being so demanding. Glenn lied, the Unofficial Charmed Guide is unofficial (not written by the writers), and, if I must reiterate this again, Phoebe was probably one of Penny's husband's sisters, and Aunt Pearl was most likely a Bennett or a surrogate aunt. We don't know, so we cannot just assume that Bowen and Russell are those two. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! BtR stop being such a pain! HalliwellManor I am going to email you about something now, OK? -Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am not being a pain. I am simply pointing out that her name is not Priscilla nor Patience. People lied, HalliwellManor included. It should be moved back, for the sake of the wiki's credibility and reliability. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::: It is not being moved. Their is proof, it is in a''' novel. TheBook (a great editor) stated he saw it in one. HalliwellManor read Patience in a guide. Their is proof and their is evidence. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:44, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::TheBook (who I have disagreed with many a time) has failed to cite which supposed novel. No one on the internet has ever heardv of such a book neither, and the Unofficial Guide is unofficial. Get it through your skull. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Evil Enchantress Can you take a look at The Evil Enchantress article? I keep cleaning up and fixing it because it is somewhat repetitive but BeeTAre keeps reverting to her/his version. It looks sloppy but like I said when I change it,BeeTAre changes it back. My problem is the picture locations which make the heading's show up all over the page on the left and right and the color of the info box - all past lives infoboxes should match - I had them all set to match Phoebe Bowen's but again BeeTAre keeps changing them. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:46, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : Now I know we should not do this, but this could be the only way. Protect the articles. Then change the colours to their matchings. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:48, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :The Evil Enchantress is an evil witch, so an evil green seems better. Plus, that awful blue colour is terribly ugly, and you've put bullet points on every field, which makes it look amatuerish and sloppy. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: HalliwellManor now. And look at your email. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::: HalliwellManor: Protect it, Change it then I will edit it. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 16:51, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Amateurish? that's rich coming from someone using an idiotic looking rabbit as their signature.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:02, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::I am reporting you to the Wikia staff. Good day. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:09, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Go ahead. You are the one creating conflict with everyone on here. Constantly reverting things to how you want them to be. We all think the article should stay as they are yet you are incessantly complaining about them and inciting conflicts about edits. Several people have told you to stop this behavior but you haven't; a vote to block you for a short period seems to be the adequate course of action.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:17, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I already have. Besides, I am not the one who lied about Baxter's name, or who rearranges a perfectly good article, or who locks pages so no one can change what they think is right. A wiki is supposed to be a professional place where not a word is written without it being fully referenced. Names are not supposed to be what a book not written by a Charmed co-worker says. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:20, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Wrong, there is not so in stone rules for a wiki. There are plenty of fan fiction wikis. On the Enchantress article I changed things showing they are assumptions - you said the Enchantress chose to be evil, that right there is "fanon" as you call it, it was never said that she chose to be evil. You also say she is a Warren witch, again, that is an assumption based on what was said on Charmed about past lives. The cousins names are also based on what was said on Charmed about Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Pearl. I said I read the name Priscilla and Patience in Charmed Novels/Books because I did. I forgot the name of the book, but then I saw that Glenn said the same thing about seeing Priscilla in a novel. The articles were named Pearl, Priscilla and Phoebe by Glenn - who was TheBook at the time. A discussion of why the names were settled on is included in the articles. That is what is supposed to be done when assumptions are made - an inclusion of why the assumption is made. Fanon is an idea that comes out of nowhere, the names did not come out of no where.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::: This book doesn't exist. I didn't say Enchantress was a Warren. If you read properly, you'll see that it says "(possibly)" with a reference. Also, as I have said countless times, Pearl culd have been the aunt who's manic, a Bennett or a surrogate, while Phoebe was most likely one of Penny's sisters-in-law and therefore one of Patty's aunts, her favourite to be exact as, if Bowen was actually Phoebe, she wouldn't have had anyone to compare her with. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Engagement Congratulations for your engagement Khan! I'm really happy for you! Chloefan03 17:39, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks :D. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Image stuff Hi Khan. I'm almost about to draw something (I'm not gonna say it at least I got the drawing to look exactly like her, that's the only hint haha) and I want to know If I can put the pic of it in my user page (I have seen other userpages with non-Charmed images). Thanks in advance : Yes you can :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 20:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks again =). Also I think I'm gonna do a scan of a sketch I made days ago. If you want you can go and check it out when it is in my user page (Check it out, that still makes me laugh haha) :: OK, you can post anything on your userpage. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 07:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Picture Sizes Why do all the infobox pictures have to be 300px. The larger the picture is, the more crowded the page looks. I think they should all have to be 250px. Shanebeckam 21:28, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Seconded. I've always said that, but HalliwellManor changes it. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 21:30, January 3, 2011 (UTC) ::50 pixels doesn't really make a difference. It depends more on the infobox size. They are all set to 300px automatically a lot of the time, a lot of people, you 2 (Shane & BTR) included change the image size but not the infobox size, thus the picture size change is irrelevant, the infobox will still take up the same amount of space. And I don't change the size to 300px, I have been changing a lot of larger infobox/pic sizes to range between 250 and 280px. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:38, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : The rule clearly states 300px. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 07:51, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::WEll, you can change the rules. 300px is far too big. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:47, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::: I am not changing it because it is a good correct size. Why are you always questions everything everyone does? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not. But 300 is too big. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:05, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Fine! 280px is my only offer. I know 20px is not much of a difference but it is (as said) my only offer! --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:12, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Video Is there anyway I can upload video directly from computer? Tecky Halliwell - Penelope Rose 12:50, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Sorry no :( . You have to upload it onto YouTube then on to the wiki system :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:24, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Sandbox Hi Khan, another quick question, I want to make a draft article but it's not for this wiki, is for a wiki I want to create in a far future (a fanfiction one, I haven't finished), Can I make that draft/s on my sandbox? : Yes as long as the fanfiction is for charmed :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 18:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Well, it is for Charmed, but the draft is for an extra character (it's a crossover between wizards, sonny and Charmed) and that extra character is Sonny. If it has something like Additional powers (which she will have) with charmed images then I can add it right? :: That is OK then :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 18:31, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you =) Question Mark Pictures Is wikia experiencing difficulties again or is it my computer? Pictures are appearing as the question marks again.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : It is the wiki . --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 18:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Butterfly the rabbit yet again BTR is trying to incite conflict and reverting things to how he sees fit. I believe you have had a problem with him since october. Did you not warn him about blocking him if his constant changing of articles and capitalization occurs? So you warned him, I think HalliwellsAttic warned him, I warned him. He is an ongoing problem. I think he needs to be blocked. He is trying to nitpick and complain about every admin on here and he is doing exactly what he accused all of us doing, creating articles based on unknown sources. Also he kept reverting Brianna Warren to Brianna Bowen. I reverted it back to Brianna Warren and locked the page. My reasoning is because I believe he stated the tree said Brianna Bowen lived in the 17th century, if you look at what the BoS says, it says she lived during the Crimean War, the Crimean War was in the 19th century. Also pair that with how the Warrens and Halliwells named family members after one another, Brianna Bowen is likely not the same Brianna who conquered Gabriel.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:15, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Bowen was stated to be her name on the family tree, while Warren was never said to be her last name. The tree says she was born in the 17th Century. HalliwellManor must have a problem with the fact that I will not succuumb to his intimidation techniques. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 21:17, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I also believe Andyman14 blocked Butterfly for 1 year in September 2010 due to harassing behavior but decided to give BTR another chance. So Andyman, HalliwellsAttic, you and me all have warned BTR but the behavior continues. Ultimately the decision is yours Khan but I just want to offer my two cents.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : I will discuss with the other Managers. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 08:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah, I thought I'd give the user a second chance because s/he was about to do a lot more work on page templates. However, reverting a page of two characters to what the user prefers despite me putting an explanation on a separate section (see Epsilon revisions) is a bit annoying :( While the episode script doesn't explicitly state "Brianna Warren", the fan-made tree (and Patty says herself in Just Harried) shows that the Warren/Halliwell women ALWAYS keep their maiden name and the children also typically keep the mother's name as well, Otherwise Piper would be known as Piper Wyatt while Wyatt Halliwell would become Wyatt Matthew Wyatt!. I support blocking as a result Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 10:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yeah OK. I am awaiting a reply from HalliwellsAttic then... we will see I guess :/ -Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC): ::::Brianna's last name is Bowen. Priscilla has never been proven. Phoebe may have been one of Penny's sisters-in-law. Pearl was probably a Bennett or a surrogate. I've tried to make this wiki better and more reliavle, but HalliwellManor seeks to undo this. Brianna is a ''Bowen'' and the cousins names are uncertain. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:50, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::*There are two possible Briannas according to the tree. The sisters in Brianna's line took the maiden name Warren. ::::*Penny only had one sister-in-law, Janice Halliwell, making P. Bowen Phoebe Bowen. : I don't know how to respond to the other two but the admins and editors would know. You're going to have to accept the general consensus Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 02:37, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Butterfly the Rabbit This is just getting out of hand and ridiculous. BTR is creating pointless articles (see wiki activity), he is still reverting edits and changing changing the capitalization of certain things (such as Halliwell Family to Halliwell family) and his behavior is just childish and it is CLEAR that he is just trying to create conflict. I am blocking him for 3 days right now, I know we should hold a vote, but since Andyman14, HalliwellsAttic, you and me all have warned him and he still does not listen, I'm blocking him.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :You need to vote. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Actually if all the Managers agree, a vote is not needed :/ I said that somewhere :). 3 days is fine, and we will see :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 19:05, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Help! ''Hey Khan, how you doin'? Listen, I was wondering if you could help me with a little technical problem I've been having. I wanted to upload a picture I did in Photoshop (Of course I changed it to JPEG) to use in my Infobox, but the service keeps telling me that the file is corrupt; I've checked it, and double-checked it, and triple-checked it once and again, but I can't manage to upload it, what can I do?'' [[User:LoosedAngel|†LoosedAngel†''' ]]Conjure Me 00:48, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : . Maybe if you change the file to .png, and if that does not work, I don't have an idea. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 11:05, January 8, 2011 (UTC) JohnyHalliwell Do you think I should extend the block for him? He's still editing as an unregistered user and basically complains about all of my edits and HalliwellManor and keeps reverting everything. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:09, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : I'll do it. I know the correct setting to prevent him from doing anything :). 3 months? --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 11:10, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes, three months will do and in your reply to my user page. I just want it complety blank for a while xD HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 11:12, January 8, 2011 (UTC)